1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a touch control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices having touch input units are popular. The user can input information or select an item of a displayed menu via fingers or a stylus contacting the touch input unit of the electronic device. The electronic device then displays the input content of the user or executes a function corresponding to the selected item. However, if the user wants to select conventional functions of the electronic device such as accessing a website, inserting an image, sending an e-mail on the touch input unit, he/she needs to open the menu bar to select the item displayed on the menu bar one by one, which is inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and a touch control method thereof to alleviate the limitations described above.